James ou Harry: La décision difficile de Sirius
by ouistiti
Summary: Dsl du retard poyr ce chap ,j'avé un blèm d'ordi ... *Fic traduite* auteur : Prongs // résumé : Harry passe les vacs chez Si' , et son papounet revient à la vie .Il y aura 6 chaps en tout . Reviewez !!!
1. Default Chapter

Cette fic est une traduction de "James or Harry: Sirius' Hard Decision" , écrite par Prongs .  
  
Elle contient des slashs ( C TRES léger , vous en faites pas ,âmes sensibles ;-)  
mais franchement , je ne comprends pas qu'il ait mis PG-13 .  
  
Bonne lecture ,et n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~James ou Harry: La décision difficile de Sirius ~*~   
  
  
Chapter 1 :   
  
En vie   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Je ne peux même pas expliquer les les sentiments exaltants que j'éprouve en ce moment . Après tant d'années à vivre avec les horribles Dursleys, je vais enfin pouvoir habiter avec mon parrain . Sirius a tant fait pour moi depuis que je l'ai rencontré à la fin de ma troisième année à Poudlard .Honnêtement , je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu être capable de faire ce que j'ai fait pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers sans lui .Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il m'a donné de nombreux conseils ,mais aussi parce qu'il m'aime comme un père . J'aimerais que son amour ne soit pas seulement paternel , mais c'est un autre problème .   
  
Pour l'instant , je suis dans le Poudlard Express avec Ron, Hermione, et les autres élèves .C'est la première fois que je quitte le château pour les vacances de noël , et c'est génial . L'idée même de savoir que je ne verrai plus jamais les Dursleys m'attendant à la gare de Kings Cross Station me fait sourire . A leur place , Sirius sera là pour moi , et il m'amènera dans sa nouvelle maison .Notre nouvelle maison .   
  
Il n'est libre que depuis un mois ,maintenant , et depuis , je l'ai très peu vu . J'étais présent pendant sa libération ,qui a été une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à supporter dans toute ma vie .Je savais qu' Azkaban était un endroit terrifiant , mais voir toutes ces horreurs de moi-même m'a tué de l'intérieur .Pendant toute la libération , je ne voulais qu'une chose , enlacer Sirius et le réconforter .Je hais voir quelqu'un dans une telle détresse . Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'homme qui hantait mes rêves pendant l'été après ma quatrième année à Poudlard .   
  
Sirius est tellement parfait .Comment fait il? Comment fait-il pour être aussi spendide maintenant qu'il l'était jeune - d'après les photos de Poudlard que j'ai de lui ? C'est son sourire , et la façon qu'il a de parler ,de bouger , et de ...  
  
"Harry, le train s'est arrêté ," dit Ron , en me souriant .   
  
Je réponds à son sourire d'un air penaud . "Merci , Ron. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées ."   
  
"Nous ne l'avions pas remarqué !" s'exclama Hermione ironiquement . "Viens prendre tes bagages ,Harry .Je crois que je vois Sirius qui t'attend dehors ."   
  
Je me levai d'un bond et empoignai ma malle et la cage d'Hedwige . Mon parrain était là ,un adorable sourire éclairant son visage .Si seulement il partageait mes sentiments .Si seulement je pouvais lui dire à quel point je l'aime .  
  
"Sirius!" m'exclamais-je en laissant toutes mes affaires et courant vers lui . "C'est génial de te voir !" Sentir son corps contre le mien me fit frissonner .  
Mon dieu , ce qu'il avait des bras puissants .   
  
Sirius rit , "C'est génial de te voir aussi , Harry." Il me lâcha et remarqua mes amis . "Bonjour , Ron. Bonjour, Hermione. Comment ça va , tous les deux ?" demanda-t-il sans cesser de sourire .   
  
"Nous allons bien ," répondit Hermione . "Je vois mes parents," ajouta elle en jetant un oeil à une femme , de l'autre côté du quai . "Joyeux noël ,Harry," dit elle en me souriant , avec un clin d'oeil . Elle se tourna vers Ron et lui dit la même chose . "Au revoir !" elle s'éloigna avec sa valise .   
  
"Je ferais mieux d'aller trouver Ginny," soupira Ron . "Elle doit avoir des problème pour porter sa malle .Joyeux noël à vous deux !"   
  
"Toi aussi ," sourit Sirius en lançant un 'au revoir' à Ron . "Tu es prêt ?" demanda-t-il .   
  
"Tu veux rire ?" dis-je en souriant . "Je suis prêt à venir vivre avec toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré , Sirius!"   
  
Il rit à nouveau et empoigna ma malle , qu'il réduisit à l'aide d'un sortilège .   
Puis il me guida à travers la foule jusqu'à sa moto volante .   
  
"Ils te l'ont laissé la reprendre ?" demandais-je avec excitation . La pensée d'être aussi près de Sirius m'envoyait au septième ciel .  
  
Sirius approuva et sourit , "Je pense qu'ils se sentaient vraiment coupables de tout ce qui s'était passé ,alors ..."  
  
"Epatant ," m'exclamais-je en regardant la moto . En fait ,je pensais que c'était LUI qui était épatant , mais bien sûr ,je n'aurais jamais pu le lui dire .  
  
Il l' enfourcha et m'aida à sauter derrière lui .Sans qu'il me l'ait demandé , je mis mes mains sur ses hanches .Après le décollage , je mis ma tête contre son dos .Il sent si bon .J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai souri . Si seulement il pouvait me désirer autant que je le désire ,lui .  
  
Nous sommes arrivés après moins de cinquantes minutes ,à ma plus grande déception .J'aurais pu rester éternellement là ,serrant Sirius tout contre moi . Il sauta hors de la moto et m'aida à faire de même .Sa main agrippant la mienne me procura une agréable sensation de picotement .Il avait des effets délicieux sur mon corps .  
  
Je jetais un oeil à sa nouvelle maison ,et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle . C'était magnifique .Ce n'était pas très grand , mais ça n'était pas non plus petit , très loin de là .La maison avait une couleur bleue lumineuse , et à côté ,il y avait un mini terrain pour jouer au quidditch .  
  
"Viens voir à l'intérieur ," proposa Sirius . "Je vais te montrer ta chambre ."   
  
Je le suivis à l'intérieur , et je fus encore plus impressionné . "C'est toi qui l'a décorée ?" demandais-je à mon parrain .   
  
"Tu veux rire ," s'exclama-t-il en fermant la porte ." J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour le faire . Je n'aurais même pas su par où commencer !"   
  
J'éclatais de rire et emboitait le pas à Sirius qui montait .J'eus un choc en découvrant ma chambre .Non seulement elle était très grande , mais elle avait une vue exceptionnelle sur la cour de derrière ,remplie d'arbres .Il y avait même un lac , plus loin .Le ministère devait se sentir vraiment coupable ,pour avoir acheté une telle maison à Sirius .   
  
"Tu aimes ?" demanda-t-il après qu'on soit redescendu et que je l'ai rejoint dans la cuisine .   
  
"C'est ...Magnifique !" répondis-je franchement . "Merci beaucoup de me laisser vivre avec toi ,Sirius ."   
  
"Ne me remercie pas . Ca aurait toujours du être comme ça ."   
  
J'approuvais de la tête , et tournais la tête vers la porte en entendant quelqu'un frapper .   
  
"Je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça peut être ," soupira Sirius en traversant le couloir vers la porte d'entrée .   
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit , je jetai un cri de stupéfaction et ouvrit des yeux plus grands que des soucoupes en direction de la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte .  
Sirius eut à peu près la même réaction .   
  
********************************************************************** 


	2. chapitre 2 très nul ,mais important pr ...

Bon ,j'my met pour faire plaisir à coelio (merci pour ton mail ;-) .Il est 21:25 et tout le monde est bourré sauf moa , becos ke je voulais finir de traduire ce chapitre sans être ivre ( zavez de la chance ,j'suis dévouée !)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Too Many Hugs ( trop d'embrassades )  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"James?" dit Sirius après quelques minutes. "Comment..."  
  
Mon père eut un léger sourire. "Je n'ai toujours pas très bien compris ," répondit il doucement . "Dumbledore dit que le sort que Voldemort m'a jeté était un sort de coma .  
  
Sirius hocha la tête avec incrédulité . Quand à moi , je m'accrochais à la porte , raide . Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait .J'avais toujours voulu voir mon père , mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse vraiment se produire .   
Un sort de coma ? Et ma mère ?Que lui était-il arrivé ?  
  
"Où étais tu pendant toutes ces années ?demanda Sirius .  
  
Mon père n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui . "Je ne sais pas .Je crois que Dumbledore en sais plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé que moi ."  
  
"Et Lily ?" demanda Sirius , inquiet .  
  
"Je ne l'ai pas vu," reprit mon père .Est ce que sa voix était triste ,ou bien était-ce toute autre chose ?  
  
"Je suis désolé ." Sirius invita mon père à entrer dans la maison .   
  
Je m'écartais et jetais un oeil à mon père avec un petit sourire .Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire .. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était là ...  
  
"Harry," murmura mon père . "Tu ressembles ..."  
  
"A toi ?" ais-je terminé .  
  
Il a hoché la tête . "Sauf pour les yeux ," dit il comme avec regret . Il s'approcha encore plus de moi et me serra dans ses bras .Ca m'a complètement retourné .Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça me ferait de me faire étreindre par mon père ou ma mère ,et maintenant , je sais .   
  
Il desserra son étreinte et Sirius nous fit signe de nous asseoir . "Quand est-ce que tu t'es reveillé ?" demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami .  
  
"Hier ,je crois," .Il avait l'air vraiment confus , et il mit ses mains autour de sa tête ."J'étais à Pré-Au-Lard , tout avait l'air si différent . Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passait , alors je me suis dit que je ferais mieux d'aller à Poudlard voir si Dumbledore y était ."  
  
"Et il t'a envoyé là ?" demandais-je .  
  
Mon père hocha la tête . "Il m'a dit que je pourrai vous trouver tous les deux ici ."  
  
"Attends une minute ," dit Sirius en tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux . "Harry était toujours à Poudlard hier -il n'est venu qu'aujourd'hui .Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'a pas laissé le voir avant ?"  
  
Mon père regarda le sol quelques instants . "J'ai oublié de dire que j'étais vraiment malade et presque inconscient ? Il m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie avant de répondre à certaines de mes questions, et je me suis reveillé il y a quelques heures ."  
  
"Je comprends," soupira Sirius . "Comment tu te sens ,maintenant , James?"  
  
"Beaucoup mieux , mais encore un peu désorienté ."   
  
"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ,ou à manger ?" demandais je soudain .  
  
Mon père me sourit . "Non ,c'est bon . Merci , Harry."  
  
Je lui sourit et hochais ma tête .  
  
Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes , jusqu'à ce que mon père parle de nouveau .   
  
"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant ces quatorze dernières années ? demanda-t-il calmement. "Je ne sais rien ..."  
  
Les yeux de Sirius et les miens se rencontrèrent .   
  
"Quoi ?" Mon père semblait inquiet . "qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"  
  
"Beaucoup de choses ," soupirais je .   
  
"Vous pouvez me raconter ?" Mon père suppliait presque . Ses yeux regardaient alternativement Sirius et moi .  
  
Sirius prit une grande inspiration . "James, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire tout ça ."  
  
"Tout quoi ?" Mon père enleva une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux .  
  
Sirius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et posa ses mains sur ls accoudoirs . "J'ai été accusé de t'avoir trahi ," dit-il simplement . "En plus d'autres choses . Ils m'ont envoyé à Azkaban ."  
  
Les yeux de mon père étaient remplis de colère et de tristesse . "Quoi ?!" demanda-t-il ,incrédule . "Mais tu n'étais pas notre gardien ! Comment ont ils pu -"  
  
"Le problème n'est pas comment- ," murmura Sirius . "Ce qui est fait est fait .Ca s'est produit ."  
  
Mon père se leva et s'assit de l'autre côté de Sirius . "Je suis tellement désolé ," souffla-t-il en enlaçant mon parrain . Je sentis un sursaut de jalousie secouer mon corps .  
  
  
"Ce n'est pas ta faute , James," répondit calmement Sirius . "Après tout ,c'était ma faute ,d'avoir demandé de prendre Queudver comme gardien du secret ."  
  
Mon père desserra son étreinte ,mais ses mains touchaient encore les bras de Sirius . "Ne dit plus jamais que c'est de ta faute , Sirius," dit il ,ses yeux lançant des éclairs . "Tu n'as rien fait de mal ."  
  
Sirius hocha la tête ,mais ne dit rien .Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage .  
  
"Depuis combien de temps es tu là ?" demanda nerveusement mon père .  
  
"Je suis libre depuis la fin de la troisième année d'école d'Harry ," expliqua Sirius . "Mais j'étais en fuite .Je ne suis vraiment libre que depuis quelques mois ."  
  
Cette fois ,les yeux de mon père se remplirent de haine . "Comment ont ils pu te faire ça ?" demanda-t-il dans un souffle . "Tu étais innocent."  
  
J'ai craint que Sirius ne réponde d'un commentaire sarcastique , mais je me suis alors rappellé à qui il parlait . Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il puisse dire quelque chose de méchant à mon père .  
  
"Ils ne m'ont pas cru . Ils ne m'ont même pas fait un procès ."  
  
Mon père glissa de nouveau ses mains autour du cou de Sirius et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose que je n'entendis pas .  
  
Quand il se redressa , mon père me regarda . "Où as tu vécu ,avant que Sirius ne soit libre ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude .  
  
"Avec les Dursleys," dis je difficilement .  
  
"Quoi ?!" mon père sauta sur place et vint s'asseoir près de moi . "Comment t'ont ils traité ?"  
  
"Ummm," je regardais le plancher , mal à l'aise ,pendant quelques secondes .  
  
"Ceci répond à ma question," s'exclama mon père en me serrant dans ses bras .J'étais contre sa poitrine .Aujourd'hui on m'avait serré dans les bras plus que dans toute ma vie ,mais je crois que l'occasion était appropriée .   
"Je suis tellement désolé ," finit il par dire en me relachant .   
  
J'approuvais ,mais ne dit rien .  
  
~*~  
  
Plus tard ,cette nuit là , j'étais dans mon lit en essayant de m'endormir quand j'entendis mon père et Sirius discutant de quelque chose en bas .Je me glissais jusqu'à la porte et je l'ouvris doucement .  
  
"James, et si Lily revient ?"  
  
"Tu as raison ," approuva mon père . "J'aimerais qu'on sache ce qui lui est arrivé ," dit il avec regret .  
  
"Jusqu'à ce que nous le sachions ,je pense que nous ne devrions pas ..." la voix de Sirius se brisa ,et je n'entendis pas la fin .  
  
"Je suis d'accord," reprit mon père . "J'imagine qu'Harry et moi devrons trouver un endroit où vivre , alors ."  
  
Je descendis de quelques marches .Je voulais vivre avec Sirius ! Je me plaquais contre le mur et continuais à écouter .  
  
"Vivre avec toi ?" demanda Sirius . "Pourquoi ne resterait il pas ici ?"  
  
"Parce que c'est mon fils ," répondit mon père .Il y eut un silence , puis mon père reprit la parole ,mais sa voix s'adoucit . "Je suis désolé , Sirius. Tu t'es occupé de lui .il devrait rester avec toi .Je ne réflechissait pas ."  
  
Mon parrain ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes . La maison était plongée dans le silence le plus complet .  
  
"Non, James, je pense qu'il devrait vivre avec toi .Tu m'as demandé de m'occuper de lui si quelque chose t'arrivait , et j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu .Maintenant , vous pouvez rester ensemble ."  
  
"Sirius, tu as tort ," argumenta mon père . "Je n'aurais pas du dire ça -Il devrait vraiment vivre avec toi ."  
  
"Non, il va vivre avec toi ,fin de la discussion " dit Sirius d'une voix sans réplique . "Je vais me coucher ," marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier .  
  
J'entendis encore des murmures de conversations pendant quelques secondes , puis Sirius commença à monter les escaliers .Je fermais ma porte . Il fallait que je vive avec lui .Je suis heureux de voir mon père , et je l'aime .Je l'aime vraiment .  
Mais je suis amoureux de Sirius .  
  
Je me redressais et ré-ouvrit ma porte .Il fallait que je résoude ce problème ici et maintenant .  
  
~*~   
  
il est 23 heures 02 et je viens de finir de traduire cette fic .  
G bu trop de champagne ,g la tête qui tourne ,alors si y a hips des fautes hips m'en voulez pas !  
J'suis complètement bourrée , dans moins d'une heure c 2003 !!!  
vive la fête hips !  
Ouh ,ma tête ! Bon , j'vé me reposer pour minuit hips n'oubliez pas les reviews hipssssss sssilvousplait  
  
BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. le slash commence vraiment enfin !

Me revoilou ,plus sobre que jamais !!!   
G fait vite pour ce chapitre ,et je me suis bcp amusée à le traduire . J'espère que vous le lirez avec autant de plaisir que moi .  
  
disclamer : blabla bla .  
  
Merci à Siriette , wabada ,Katia990 , hedwige_la_chouette , ...Pour m'avoir reviewé et/ou écrit !!!  
  
  
ATTENTION : Je n'ai PAS écrit cette fic .Le véritable auteur est le génial PRONGS , et je vous conseille d'aller lire certaines de ses fics ,qui valent le détour !   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Confusion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Je marchais doucement dans le couloir , et frappai à la porte de Sirius . J'attendis patiemment pendant quelques secondes ,jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrit la porte .  
  
"Ca va ?" demanda-t-il ,inquiet .  
  
"oui ," murmurais je en regardant mes pieds . "Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?"  
  
"Bien sûr ," répondit Sirius .Il ouvrit la porte en grand et j'entrais dans la pièce .  
  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la chambre ,puis mes yeux se posèrent sur mon parrain . Il avait l'air plutôt fatigué ,et ses cheveux n'étaient pas tirés en arrière comme d'habitude .A la place ,ils tombaient sur ses épaules , et des mèches rebelles se posaient devant ses yeux .Il les ôta doucement , et me regarda avec curiosité .  
  
"Sirius, Je..." je m'arrêtais .Qu'est ce que j'étais censé lui dire ? Mon cerveau analysa rapidement toutes les options qui s'offraient à moi , et aucune d'elle n'avait l'air très appropriée .   
  
'Sirius, je suis follement amoureux de toi .Je sais que tu es mon parrain , que tu as 20 ans de plus que moi , mais je te désire.'  
  
Je ne peux pas dire ça ...  
  
'Sirius, tu es tout pour moi , et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans toi .Je dois vivre avec toi .'  
  
Vraiment pas . Ca a l'air trop désespéré .   
  
'Sirius, j'ai entendu la conversation entre toi et mon père ,et ...Euh ... Je dois vivre avec toi parce que je t'aime .'  
  
Bon . Qu'est ce que je fais dans cette chambre si je ne peux même pas penser à ce que je vais lui dire ?  
  
"Harry?"  
  
La voix de Sirius me ramena sur terre .  
  
Je levais de nouveau les yeux vers lui .   
  
"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit . "Tu étais en train de te laisser gagner par le sommeil ."  
  
J'approuvais et le rejoignis sur le lit .C'était maintenant ou jamais . Demain ,mon père serait là ,et j'aurai à le lui dire devant lui et Sirius .Ca serait encore plus difficile .   
  
"Sirius, Je, erm, J..." Je pris une grande inspiration et tournai la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas le voir . "Je ...J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec mon père ,tout à l'heure ," bégayais-je .  
  
Idiot. Je suis complètement idiot .Pourquoi est ce que je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je ressentais ? Pourquoi il fallait que je bégaye comme un idiot ?  
  
"Toute la conversation ?" Sirius avait l'air angoissé .  
  
Je n'étais pas certain de ce qu'il voulait dire . "Je vous ai entendu parler de là où je devrais vivre ," dis-je doucement .  
  
"Oh," Sirius avait l'air soulagé . "Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à entendre ça ,Harry ."  
  
"Je suis content de l'avoir entendu ." chuchotais-je . Je risquais un oeil vers ses yeux noirs . "Est ce que j'ai mon mot à dire dans le sujet?"  
  
"Quoi ?" Il eut l'air surpris , puis son expression s'adoucit . "Bien sûr ,Harry. Tu as une préférence ?"   
  
J'ai hoché la tête lentement . "Je me sens coupable , Sirius. C'est tellement difficile de choisir l'un ou l'autre ,mais je ..."  
  
"C'est bon , Harry," dit Sirius d'un ton rassurant . "Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable .Je comprends ."  
  
"Tu comprends quoi ?"   
  
Sirius remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles . "Je comprends que tu veuilles vivre avec ton père.Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ça ,Harry . Tu ne l'as jamais connu , alors bien sûr ,tu veux vivre avec lui ."  
  
J'ai hoché la tête . "Sirius, tu ne comprends pas ."  
  
"De quoi tu parles ?"demanda-t-il. "Vraiment ,je comprends ."  
  
"Non," murmurais-je. "Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer .Je me sens coupable parce que ce n'est pas avec mon père que j'ai envie de vivre ."  
  
Sirius n'eut aucune réaction ,comme s'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais de dire .  
"Vraiment ?" demadna-t-il doucement .  
  
J'approuvais .   
  
"Mais pourquoi ?"demanda-t-il .  
  
"Pourquoi ?" Je déglutit difficilement , et mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres .Maintenant ou jamais ...  
  
Je m'approchais lentement de lui , posais mes mains derrière sa tête , et collai mes lèvres contre les siennes .   
  
Nos deux langues se touchèrent ,mais seulement pour une seconde .Puis il me poussa en arrière .  
  
"Harry, je ne pense pas -" commença-t-il ,mais je l'interrompis .  
  
"Tu ne ressens pas la même chose ,n'est ce pas ?" demandais-je ,malheureux .Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'ai pu le faire .   
  
"Je t'aime ,mais pas de la même façon," répondit doucement Sirius.  
  
"C'est parce que je ressemble à mon père ," murmurais-je pour moi-même .   
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
Je n'avais pas réalisé que je parlais suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre .   
  
"Rien ," répondis-je en me levant .  
  
Sirius hocha la tête et me regarda disparaitre dans le couloir .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(point de vue de James)  
  
"Je ne peux pas croire que tu es vraiment là , James," murmura Remus . "Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Sirius et Harry ?"  
  
Je soupirai et m'assis à côté de mon ami sur le sofa . "Parce que tout est confus , Remus. Tu sais comment les choses se passaient ," Il jeta un oeil dans la pièce avant de continuer ."Si j'étais resté ,je me demande ce qui se serait passé ."  
  
"Je comprends ," dit doucement Remus .   
  
"Je suis heureux de te revoir ," dis-je , en le regardant dans les yeux . "J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché parce que je suis allé voir Sirius et Harry avant toi ."  
  
"Pourquoi est ce que ça me dérangerais ?" demanda Remus . "Bien sûr que tu voulais d'abord voir ton fils ."  
  
Je souris à Remus. "Je ne peux vraiment pas croire que je suis là ."  
  
"Je n'arrive aps à le croire non plus , James," dit il ,presque nerveusement .  
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas , Remus? "demandais-je gentiment .  
  
"Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire , James," expliqua-t-il lentement . "Maintenant que tu es de retour ,je pense que je devrais ..." Sa voix se brisa , et il murmura quelque chose pour lui même .  
  
Je posais ma main sur son bras ,ce qui le fit frissonner .Malgré tout ,je ne l'enlevais pas . "Remus,de quoi parles tu ?"  
  
"Tu sais , ça m'a toujours gêné que Sirius et toi soient ...Eh bien ,si proches " marmonna-t-il finalement.  
  
J'étais choqué .Il avait toujours dit qu'il s'en fichait . "Remus,tu as toujours dit que ce n'était pas grave ," m'exclamais-je .   
  
"Je sais ," soupira-t-il . "James, Je..." Il s'arrêta , parut réfléchir , avant de continuer . "James, j'étais jaloux de Sirius ."  
  
Mes yeux s'aggrandirent . "Tu veux dire que tu ..." Je le dévisageai , mais il détourna les yeux .  
  
"Regarde moi ," murmurais-je.  
  
"James, tu devrais peut-être partir ," dit-il , en essayant de se lever .   
  
Je serrais ma main autour de son bras et le forçai à se rasseoir .Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur ses yeux ,et il la remit avec précaution , avec ma main .Il me regarda avec une expression inquiète , jusqu'à ce que je l'étende sur le sofa .Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent .  
  
Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès . Sirius possède mon coeur , mais il est impossible de résister aux lèvres de Remus. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ça me ferait d'embrasser mon autre meilleur ami ...   
  
Et Lily ?  
  
J'écartai tous mes raisonnements et augmentai l'intensité du baiser .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Point de vue de Harry)  
  
Peut-être que je devrais m'enfuir .Je ne peut pas croire que je lui ai dit .Je jettai un coup d'oeil au réveil . Sirius est parti depuis presque une heure .Juste après que je sois revenu dans ma chambre , j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée .Il était sûrement allé marcher .Peut-être chez Remus .  
  
Remus. Je devrais lui parler de tout ça .Il n'est pas directement concerné , alors il pourra peut-être me donner des conseils sur ma conduite à prendre .Il est toujours si raisonnable ,et je sais qu'il me comprend .  
  
Bien sûr , je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant si sirius est chez lui .  
  
Là encore ,je me demande où mon père est allé .Il est peut-être retourné à Poudlard .Ou il peut-être allé chez Remus .  
  
J'ai passé mes doigts dans mes cheveux .Toutes ces pensées me tuent .  
  
J'étais sur le point de me retourner et d'essayer de me rendormir , quand j'ai entendu la porte claquer et quelqu'un monter les escaliers .Quelques secondes plus tard ,ma porte s'est ouverte et Sirius est entré comme une bombe dans ma chambre . Il s'est assis sur mon lit , puis s'est relevé .Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir très bien où il en était .  
  
Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir parce que ses bras étaient autour de mon corps en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'je t'aime ' .Et sa langue était dans ma bouche .  
  
Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu le faire changer d'avis , mais je ne m'en plains pas . Je suis allé plus loin dans sa bouche et il m'a allongé sur le lit .Ma bouche s'est séparé de la sienne ,et j'ai commencé à déposer des petits baisers partout sur son visage ,puis sur son cou .Mes mains déboutonnèrent malhabilement sa chemise alors qu'il avait facilement enlevé la mienne et commencé à embrasser sensuellement ma poitrine .   
  
Après que sa chemise soit tombée , mes doigts trouvèrent un chemin vers ses cheveux soyeux , alors que ma bouche se déplaçait de sa poitrine jusqu'au bas de son ventre ( ^^ )  
Il gémit et me poussa délicatement sur le lit ,de sorte qu'il soit sur moi ...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 3   
  
Jusqu'à présent ,c le meilleur .Mais ...Il y en aura d'autres si *yeux ki tuent* vous laissez des reviews !!! 


End file.
